Le coup de la panne
by Didou27
Summary: Une nuit sombre, une panne d'ascenseur, les deux derniers membres des Five coincés à l'intérieur, une situation qui dérape...


**Diclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire... et c'est bien dommage a mon humble avis (qui n'est pas si humble que ça finalement)**

** N/A : Voilà, après des mois sans écrire du Teslen, j'ai fini par céder... Je sais que le concept est du réchauffé, mais au bout d'un moment il faut se rendre à l'évidence... c'est dans les vieux pots... pas que je veuille dire qu'Helen est un vieux pot... quoique... Enfin bref, bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le coup de la panne<strong>

Depuis de bien trop nombreuses années, Helen se sentait seule. Ashley n'était plus là, il y avait bien Will, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Avec la mort de James et la disparition de John, Helen ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Nikola bien sûr était toujours égal à lui-même, mais justement, là était le problème. Il n'avait pas changé, depuis qu'ils s'étaient injecté le Sang Originel, il n'avait pas évolué. Même le fait de perdre son vampirisme pendant une courte période ne l'avait pas fait réfléchir. Pourtant Helen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attirée vers lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Depuis leur rencontre plus d'un siècle plus tôt, elle ressentait une étrange attirance pour lui, une sorte de fascination. Et le fait que depuis quelques temps Nikola avait établi sa résidence au Sanctuaire n'aidait pas à la libérer de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

-Nikola ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Helen.

Le sommeil la fuyant, elle avait décidé d'aller faire une petite marche dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pensé croiser Nikola.

-Comme toi, je suppose, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Lentement, il laissa son regard parcourir le corps de la maitresse des lieux. Helen senti un frisson la parcourir lorsque le regard du vampire se fit plus insistant. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se faire à ce regard. Et Nikola était parfaitement conscient de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et en usait et abusait à satiété pour le seul plaisir de la voir rougir.

Encore une fois cela ne manqua pas, Helen senti une vague de chaleur se déverser dans ses veines. Elle détestait quand Nikola jouait avec elle comme il le faisait à l'instant.

-Nikola, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-elle, essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Insomnie, répondit Nikola d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Helen poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. Un vampire avec des insomnies, elle aurait vraiment tout vu dans sa longue vie.

-Je te laisse à tes insomnies, je retourne me coucher, dit-elle en se détournant.

-Je te raccompagne, dit Nikola en lui emboitant le pas.

-Je connais le chemin, merci, répondit-elle froidement.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le ton sur lequel il avait parlé et encore moins la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, dit-il dans un sourire goguenard en continuant à la suivre.

Helen poussa un soupir mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se débarrasser de lui. Ignorant les pas qui la suivaient, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et le regarda entrer à sa suite. Elle appuya sur le bouton de son étage et se posta face aux portes. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de Nikola qui ne la quittait pas.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du vampire lorsqu'il vit la tension qui s'insinuait peu à peu en Helen. Il savait qu'il en était la cause. Lentement, il fit un pas, puis un autre jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière elle.

Toujours dos à lui, Helen se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle senti la chaleur qui irradiait de lui. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'elle senti son souffle chaud sur son cou alors qu'il posait doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras, enfouissant son nez au milieu de ses boucles brunes.

Toujours plus tendue, Helen avait fermé les yeux, savourant la caresse et n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que ses lèvres trouvent enfin sa peau.

Nikola savourait les frissons qu'il sentait naitre en Helen. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait, il l'avait espéré depuis plus d'un siècle.

Il fit le pas qui le séparait encore d'elle, collant sa poitrine à son dos et se déplaça pour que ses lèvres puissent enfin trouver sa peau. Alors que son souffle brûlant caressait doucement la peau fine de son cou, une brusque secousse les fit redescendre sur terre.

Faisant un pas en avant, Helen se dégagea des bras de Nikola. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Depuis plus d'un siècle, elle faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec Nikola.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus de Nikola qui semblait aussi figé qu'une statue.

Elle se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 2ème étage, celui où se trouvait sa chambre. Rien, aucune réaction de l'appareil.

-Nikola, viens par ici. Après tout, c'est toi le génie dans la pièce, tu te fais une joie de nous le rappeler en permanence, dit Helen en s'écartant.

Au son de sa voix, Nikola sursauta et se tourna vers elle, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-Nikola, l'ascenseur, dit-elle en faisant un signe vers le panneau de contrôle.

Comprenant enfin ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Nikola s'avança et vint se placer près d'elle. Une fois à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer le doux parfum qui se dégageait de ses longues boucles brunes.

-Nikola ! Concentre-toi ! ordonna Helen lorsqu'elle le vit faire.

Sursautant une nouvelle fois, Nikola se focalisa sur le tableau et entreprit de le démonter. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à farfouiller au milieu des fils, il se tourna vers Helen.

-Je ne trouve rien, tout semble fonctionner correctement, dit-il.

-Et pourtant nous sommes coincés, répondit Helen.

-Peut être que la carpette géante ou l'homme loup pourraient vérifier de l'extérieur ? suggéra-t-il.

-Peut être que si nous avions un moyen de les contacter et s'il n'était pas près de 2h du matin, ce serait le cas, mais là tout le monde dort, répondit Helen dans un sarcasme.

-Ne soit pas aigrie ma chère. Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal, répondit Nikola dans un sourire arrogant en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux d'Helen.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Nikola ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ça avec toi ! s'exclama Helen en repoussant sa main.

Nikola la regarda s'éloigner de lui et aller s'asseoir contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. D'un pas prudent, Nikola vint la rejoindre et s'installa près d'elle, à même le sol. Tout aussi prudemment, au bout de quelques secondes, il se rapprocha et glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Helen. Il savait qu'au moindre geste déplacé, elle allait le repousser. Il voulait tirer avantage de la situation, mais ne ferait jamais rien contre la volonté d'Helen. Il la respectait bien trop pour cela.

Les doigts de Nikola commencèrent à faire de petits cercles sur l'épaule d'Helen.

-Nikola, arrête ça tout de suite, dit-elle sans pour autant le repousser.

Malgré la remontrance, Nikola prit le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme un encouragement et se décala de quelques centimètres, collant sa cuisse contre celle d'Helen. Tournant la tête vers elle, il se pencha lentement et vint frôler son cou de ses lèvres.

-Nikola, arrête, murmura Helen sans conviction.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il espiègle.

-Parce que nous sommes dans un ascenseur, répondit-elle.

Nikola redressa brusquement la tête et la dévisagea.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle face au regard qu'il lui lançait.

-La seule chose qui t'arrête est le fait d'être dans un ascenseur ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui et alors ? répondit Helen de plus en plus perdue.

Nikola lui lança un regard des plus suggestifs, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais Helen, c'est le fantasme de la majorité des femmes… murmura-t-il en butinant à nouveau son cou.

Voyant qu'Helen ne réagissait toujours pas, il posa sa main sur son genou et commença une lente caresse sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, cherchant à voir la moindre de ses réactions et, lorsqu'il vit Helen fermer les yeux et appuyer sa tête contre la paroi, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Lentement, il dégagea son bras et vint se mettre à genou entre les jambes de la femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. D'un geste tendre, ses lèvres vinrent se poser à la base du cou d'Helen et, lentement, il remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire, laissant derrière lui une trainée de feu. Sa bouche partie ensuite à l'assaut de sa joue, jouant quelques instants avec le lobe de son oreille avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Helen, murmura-t-il dans un souffle tout contre sa bouche lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Les mains d'Helen vinrent s'enterrer dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Nikola, l'attirant dans un baiser brûlant. Les mains du vampire glissèrent le long des cuisses d'Helen et vinrent finir leur course sur ses fesses. D'un mouvement rapide, Nikola fit glisser Helen de manière à ce que ses jambes se retrouvent autour de ses hanches.

D'un mouvement souple, il se redressa, l'entrainant avec lui et la plaqua contre la paroi qui se trouvait derrière elle. Helen ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle senti l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nikola.

L'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux, elle déroula ses jambes et le repoussa.

-Hel…

Elle le bâillonna à nouveau de ses lèvres, le faisant lentement reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos au mur. Les mains toujours dans ses cheveux, elle les fit lentement glisser le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rejoignent sur sa poitrine. Rompant le baiser, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. A chaque bouton défait, elle déposait un baiser brûlant sur la peau découverte. Nikola ferma les yeux lorsqu'il senti la langue d'Helen venir le gouter alors elle retirait complètement sa chemise.

Caressant tendrement sa joue, elle lui fit redresser la tête et l'entraina dans un baiser langoureux. Brusquement, Nikola l'attrapa par les épaules et inversa leurs positions. A ce geste, Helen ouvrit brusquement les yeux et croisa le regard noir de désir de son amant. Un sourire sauvage vint se dessiner sur le visage du vampire lorsqu'il entreprit de la déshabiller à son tour. Lentement, il lui retira son chemisier, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine seulement recouverte d'une fine couche de dentelle noire. Lorsque la bouche de Nikola trouva l'une des petites pointes dressées au travers du tissu, Helen ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, le poussant à accentuer son toucher. Pourtant Nikola avait une autre idée en tête. Ses mains quittèrent la poitrine d'Helen et descendirent à l'assaut de la ceinture de son pantalon. C'était une honte, pensa-t-il qu'elle ait justement choisit ce jour pour délaisser ses sempiternelles jupes. D'un autre côté, il était plus de 2h du matin, elle avait dû enfiler ce qui lui était passé sous la main avant de sortir.

Chassant au loin ses pensées, il fit lentement glisser le doux tissu le long des interminables jambes de la femme qui se languissait dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous vêtement devant lui, il put la détailler à loisir. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir aussi peu vêtue. A leur époque, les femmes ne se dévoilaient que devant leurs maris et Helen avait gardé de son éducation Victorienne cette pudeur qui la caractérisait.

Soudain, alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation, Helen fit un pas vers lui et vint se glisser dans ses bras déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou, mordillant par moment, le poussant à se demander lequel des deux était le vampire. Lentement, les mains d'Helen descendirent sur sa poitrine, redessinant ses muscles qui se contractaient sous la douce torture, descendant sur son ventre avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Helen remarqua ce qu'il portait. Un pantalon de soie, visiblement son pyjama et il était pied nu. Donc, il ne lui avait pas menti, il avait bien été sorti du lit par une insomnie et avait lui aussi enfilé ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Glissant ses doigts sous la ceinture, elle découvrit qu'il ne portait rien dessous. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres à cette découverte et elle fit lentement glisser le tissu sur ses hanches étroites. La soie alla former un petit tas autour des pieds de Nikola alors que se révélait la puissance de son désir pour la femme qui le rendait fou depuis plus d'un siècle.

A la vue de son amant offert devant elle, Helen se mordilla la lèvre d'envie. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Nikola dévêtu, mais cette fois était différente. Il était nu devant elle, entièrement à sa merci. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Faisant un pas en arrière, elle entreprit elle-même de retirer les derniers vêtements qui la séparaient de la nudité. Elle sentait de regard brûlant de Nikola suivre le moindre de ses gestes, se délectant du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Une fois débarrassée de ses sous-vêtements, Helen fit un pas vers Nikola mais, profitant de ses pouvoirs, le vampire fut sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

La plaquant contre le métal froid de la cloison, il la força à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. L'embrassant passionnément, il initia leur union, étouffant de ses lèvres le gémissement qui s'éleva dans la gorge d'Helen.

Rompant le baiser, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Helen, ne souhaitant manquer aucune des émotions qui se dessinaient sur son visage alors qu'il amorçait un lent va et vient en elle.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il se retira et la déposa sur le sol.

-Nikola ! s'exclama Helen frustrée.

Le vampire se contenta de lui faire un sourire avant de l'entrainer vers le sol, l'allongeant sur leurs habits désormais superflus. Une fois qu'elle fut en place, il vint la recouvrir de son corps, s'introduisant une nouvelle fois en elle, lui arrachant un cri à la fois de surprise et de désir. Joignant à nouveau leurs lèvres, il reprit ses lents mouvements. Pourtant Helen voulait plus, bien plus. Elle le lui fit comprendre en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, le forçant à accélérer la cadence.

Nikola ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il prolongeait leur étreinte en ralentissant ses va et vient avant d'accélérer une nouvelle fois, la faisant gémir de plus en plus bruyamment.

Pourtant, bien que désireux de prolonger leur corps à corps de plus longtemps possible, lorsqu'il commença à sentir Helen se resserrer autour de lui, il sut qu'il n'était plus temps de faire durer le plaisir. Accélérant significativement son rythme, il les mena rapidement vers la libération, emplissant l'exigüe cabine de leur voix mêlées.

A bout de souffle, Nikola roula sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser Helen de son poids. Toujours à moitié dans les limbes du plaisir, Helen vint se blottir contre lui, le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait sorti du lit, apaisé pour un temps.

-On ferait mieux de s'habiller, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Les deux amants se levèrent. Helen enfila son pantalon et son chemisier sans prendre la peine de remettre ses sous-vêtements qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa le regard amusé de Nikola qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Lui s'était contenté d'enfiler son pantalon, restant torse nu devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que les autres se lèvent, répondit-elle.

A ces mots, Nikola se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et ouvrit les bras, invitant Helen à le rejoindre.

-Allons Helen, après ce qui vient de se passer, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu hésites à me rejoindre, dit Nikola dans un sourire goguenard.

Helen poussa un soupir et vint se glisser dans la chaude étreinte du vampire. Lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras, Nikola glissa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent allongés sur le sol, la tête d'Helen dans le creux de son épaule. D'un même mouvement, il utilisa sa chemise pour les recouvrir et déposa un baiser au milieu des boucles brunes d'Helen qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce geste.

C'est dans cette position que les trouvèrent Henry et Will le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils dépannèrent l'ascenseur.

-Magnus ? s'exclama Will lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

Réveillée en sursaut, Helen se leva d'un bond, s'éloignant de Nikola qui se redressa à moitié.

-Euh… Magnus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Will son regard passant de Nikola à Helen.

-L'ascenseur est tombé en panne et Nikola n'a pas pu le réparer d'ici, répondit précipitamment Helen prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Nikola.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du vampire alors qu'il se levait enfin et enfilait sa chemise.

-J'espère que tout est réparé, dit Helen à Henry. Maintenant je vais aller prendre une douche, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la cabine.

-Moi aussi, dit Nikola sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Henry et Will les regardèrent disparaitre au détour du couloir, notant au passage le soutien-gorge qui dépassait de la poche de Magnus.

-La vidéo surveillance ! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes d'une même voix en échangeant un regard avant de se diriger vers le labo d'Henry.

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà... (j'arrive!) Une p'tite review?<p> 


End file.
